My Russian Classmate
by Melvin Hann
Summary: (UPDATE CHAP 2) Kelas bahasa yang diikuti oleh Yuuri Katsuki sebelum melangsungkan kuliahnya di Australia memang memiliki banyak hal yang mengejutkan. Salah satu kejutan yang paling mengesankan untuk Yuuri adalah bertemu dengan lelaki tampan asal Rusia yang membuatnya yakin bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama bukanlah hal yang mustahil. (Cover isn't mine)
1. Chapter 1

**My Russian Classmate**

 **Disclaimer : MAPPA**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Shounnen-ai gagal, EYD is amberegul, bahasa nyampur**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **Saya tidak memaksa ataupun mengharuskan anda untuk membaca cerita ini.**

.

.

 **Summary : Kelas bahasa yang diikuti Yuuri sebelum melangsungkan kuliahnya di Australia memang memiliki banyak hal yang mengejutkan. Salah satu kejutan yang paling mengesankan untuk Yuuri adalah bertemu dengan lelaki tampan asal Rusia yang membuatnya yakin bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama bukanlah hal yang mustahil.**

Yuuri Katsuki, umur 23 tahun. Saat ini baru saja menjejakkan kedua kakinya di bandara Adelaide Australia setelah sebelumnya telah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih satu jam lebih 20 menit dari bandara internasional Sydney. Menempuh waktu penerbangan selama berjam-jam dari Jepang menuju Sydney cukup membuat sekujur tubuh Yuuri pegal-pegal hebat. Belum lagi perjalanan tersebut harus ia lanjutkan tanpa istirahat terlebih dahulu untuk langsung bertolak ke kota Adelaide yang terletak di Australia Selatan.

Tujuan Yuuri saat ini bukanlah tanpa alasan, ia ingin melanjutkan studi nya di Adelaide University. Ia sendiri telah menetapkan diri untuk mengambil jurusan Filosofi di salah satu kampus ternama di Australia tersebut. Awalnya ia hanya ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya di Jepang saja, namun akibat dari keinginan kedua orang tuanya lah ia akhirnya memilih untuk kuliah di Australia.

Selama kuliah di Adelaide, Yuuri akan menyewa sebuah kamar apartemen yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari universitasnya. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 10 menit menaiki angkutan kota serta 5 menit berjalan kaki, maka Yuuri telah sampai di universitasnya. Apartemen yang ia sewa saat ini juga bukan lah merupakan bangunan yang tergolong ' _mewah_ ', apartemen dengan fasilitas sederhana itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Yuuri, karena memang tujuannya kuliah disini adalah untuk menimba ilmu, bukan untuk bersenang-senang.

Lagi pula ia tidak ingin merepotkan kedua orang tuanya di Jepang. Bahkan kalau bisa nanti ia akan mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk meringankan biaya hidupnya selama kuliah.

Yuuri hanya berharap kehidupannya di Australia dapat berjalan dengan lancar, ia bahkan telah menyusun rencana hidupnya selama berada di sini yaitu, mengikuti kuliah dengan baik, mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan, dan lulus kuliah sesuai keinginan kedua orang tuanya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa kehidupan yang akan ia jalani tidak semudah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

.

.

.

Kelas bahasa, merupakan kelas yang wajib diambil oleh setiap warga negara asing yang ingin kuliah di Adelaide, tak terkecuali Yuuri Katsuki. Kelas yang akan ia ikuti hingga satu semester mendatang merupakan tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang dengan latar belakang negara yang berbeda-beda. Kelas yang saat ini akan ia ikuti cukup membuatnya gugup, terlebih dia adalah tipikal orang yang pemalu. Bahkan saat masih di jenjang sekolah Yuuri tidak memiliki banyak teman karena ia merupakan orang yang sangat pemalu dan agak sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru.

Matanya menerawang ke seluruh sudut ruangan, saat ini memang tidak terlalu banyak orang yang datang. Mungkin hanya beberapa, kelas bahasa masih akan dimulai sekitar 45 menit lagi. Terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya, tanpa disadari ada seseorang yang menepuk pelan pundak Yuuri.

"Hei, orang Jepang ya? Atau Korea?" seseorang dengan kulit eksotis tersenyum ramah ke arah Yuuri.

"A..Ah iya aku orang Jepang, perkenalkan namaku Yuuri Katsuki, kalau kau?" Yuuri balas tersenyum. Seseorang di hadapannya mengambil tempat duduk persis di bagian samping kiri Yuuri.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Phichit Chulanont aku orang Thailand loh.. Oh ya Yuuri, sepertinya kita seumuran. Berapa umurmu?" seseorang yang diketahui bernama Phichit, mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas punggungnya.

"Eh aku? Tahun ini 23." Yuuri tersenyum kikuk.

"TUH KAN! Sudah kuduga kita seumuran. Hei Yuuri, mau foto bareng? Nanti akan aku post di akun Instageram ku."

"Eeh..tapi..."

Belum sempat Yuuri menjawab, Phichit keburu merangkul pundak Yuuri dan kemudian mengambil foto mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa kali mengambil foto, akhirnya Phichit melepaskan rangkulan tangannya terhadap Yuuri.

Setelah berfoto bersama Yuuri beberapa saat lalu, Phichit nampak asyik memainkan ponselnya, sepertinya ia sedang meng-upload foto selfienya dengan Yuuri tadi. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Yuuri yang bingung ingin mencari topik pembicaraan seperti apa, akhirnya hanya diam saja. Namun keheningan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena sesaat setelah itu terdengar ribut-ribut dari luar ruangan.

Bunyi ribut-ribut itu semakin mendekat, hingga terlihat kedua sosok laki-laki yang tampak berbeda umur melewati pintu di bagian depan dan memasuki ruang kelas dimana Yuuri saat ini berada. Yang kelihatannya lebih dewasa berparas tampan dan memiliki rambut berwarna keperakan. Sementara yang terlihat lebih muda memiliki model rambut seperti perempuan dengan warna pirang pucat.

Phichit dan Yuuri saling pandang, cukup bingung melihat kedua sosok laki-laki yang masih ribut, bahkan ketika telah memasuki bagian tengah ruang kelas.

Entah apa yang mereka katakan. Sepertinya beberapa umpatan dalam bahasa asing? Atau justru omelan? Yang pasti Yuuri sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang mereka gunakan untuk berbicara.

"Kau kenal mereka Phichit-kun?" Yuuri masih lekat memperhatikan kedua sosok tersebut.

"Kenal. Mereka Victor dan Yuri orang asal Russia." Phichit nampak acuh dan kembali memperhatikan ponsel di genggaman tangannya.

"Yuri?" Yuuri memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Phichit dengan wajah bingung.

"Oh namanya sama denganmu ya? Nama lengkapnya Yuri Plisetsky, kalau yang sedang ribut dengannya itu Victor Nikiforov sepupunya." Phichit memandang Yuuri kemudian ia mengantongi ponsel miliknya.

Yuuri hanya menggumamkan ' _oh_ ' singkat. Ia kembali melirik kedua orang yang disinyalir bernama Victor dan Yuri. Yuuri cukup tersentak ketika salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki gaya rambut seperti perempuan pergi menghampiri tempat duduk kosong yang terletak disamping kanannya. Sementara yang satu lagi tampak mengambil tempat duduk di deret kedua baris ketiga yang memiliki satu garis lurus dengan meja utama bagian depan kelas.

"Aku duduk disini. Kosong kan?" lelaki yang menghampiri Yuuri dan Phichit langsung duduk tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yuuri. Yuuri yang bingung hanya dapat terdiam sambil memandangi laki-laki dengan jaket harimau yang baru saja mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Pssst... Yuuri, dia emang jutek gitu orangnya, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya?" Phichit berbisik kepada Yuuri. Yuuri menatap Phichit sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Eh maaf?" Yuuri berusaha menyapa seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Yang merasa disapa menoleh singkat, kemudian bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Apa?" singkat, padat, dan jelas sekali.

"Eh..etto anu aku ingin tahu, apa kau suka kucing? Saat di Jepang, aku dan kakakku memelihara kucing dengan jenis Russian Blue. Menurutmu bagaimana?" Yuuri mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan dengan hal yang sangat random. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba malah bercerita tentang kucing peliharaan kakaknya yang baru saja mati saat musim panas yang lalu.

Mungkin ini lah yang disebut dengan The Power Of Gugup.

Yuri diam. Yuuri diam. Mereka berdua terdiam. Bahkan Phichit yang duduk di samping kirinya hanya mampu menahan tawa dengan menutup mulut menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Eh? Ma-maaf lupakan sa..." kalimat yang akan dikatakan Yuuri dipotong oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"EH? KAU SUKA KUCING JUGA? KAU MEMELIHARA MEREKA DI RUMAH? KAU SERIUUS?" Yuri menjerit-jerit histeris

"Be-begitu, ta-tapi kakakku lah yang sering merawatnya. A-aku hanya sesekali memberi makan dan memandikannya." Yuuri menjawab terbata-bata, ia cukup kaget dengan jeritan pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hebat sekali. Namamu siapa? Namaku Yuri Plisetsky, umur 20 tahun dan cita-citaku adalah memelihara kucing di rumah." Yuri menjabat tangan Yuuri dengan penuh semangat.

"Namaku Yuuri Katsuki, umur 23 tahun. Sepertinya nama kita mirip ya? Boleh aku memanggilmu Yurio?" Yuuri bertanya dengan gugup. Takut-takut pemuda disampingnya kembali menjerit lagi.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kau boleh memanggilku apa saja asalkan kau mau mengajariku cara memelihara kucing yang baik." Yuri atau sekarang disebut dengan Yurio, menggenggam tangan Yuuri dengan erat. Bahkan matanya manatap Yuuri dengan pandangan yang berbinar-binar.

"Kalau begitu aku juga boleh memanggilmu Yurio juga kan?" Phichit yang dari tadi diam ikut menyahut.

"TIDAK! Yang boleh memanggilku Yurio hanya Yuuri saja, kau gajah Thailand diam saja." Yurio menunjuk-nunjuk pucuk hidung Phichit.

"Eeh Yurio kau tidak boleh bilang begitu dengan Phichit-kun, umurnya lebih tua darimu." Yuuri menasehati Yurio yang menampilkan ekspresi cemberut di wajahnya.

"Biar saja, dia kalau di kelas memang sering dipanggil gajah Thailand apalagi oleh Chris." Yurio berujar ketus dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Yuuri agak terkejut, kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapan kearah Phichit yang sedang tertawa dengan ekspresi setengah tidak ikhlas.

"Ya, karena aku dari Thailand jadi aku sering dipanggil seperti itu, jadi aku maklum saja. Setidaknya masih ada satu orang yang tidak pernah menyebutku dengan panggilan seperti itu." Phichit tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lee Seung Gil kan?" suara asing menyahut perkataan Phichit.

Yuuri menolehkan kepala, dihadapannya kini berdirilah seorang pemuda tampan bersurai perak yang dipotong pendek. Pemuda yang tadi ribut bersama Yurio di depan kelas. Sesaat Yuuri merasakan waktu yang terhenti ketika ia menatap manik hitam di hadapannya saat ini.

"Ah Victor kau bisa saja." Phichit berbicara sambil tertawa kecil.

"Victor, mau apa kau disini hah? Sana pergi!" Yurio membentak Victor, meskipun begitu, yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum-senyum saja, seolah bentakan Yurio hanya angin lalu.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa anggota baru disini. Hei, perkenalkan namaku Victor Nikiforov. Siapa namamu?" Victor mengajak Yuuri untuk berjabat tangan, tapi jabatan itu ditepis oleh Yurio.

"Yuuri jangan sentuh dia, tangannya kotor ada banyak bakteri disitu." Yurio berkata dengan ketus. Yuuri hanya tersenyum lucu, kemudian membalas jabat tangan Victor.

"Yuuri Katsuki sa-salam kenal." Yuuri membalas pertanyaan dengan kikuk, nampak semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Victor tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Yuuri.

"Salam kenal juga semoga nanti kita bisa jadi teman yang akrab ya Yuuri." Victor tersenyum tampan ke arah Yuuri.

"A..aku harap juga begitu Victor." ' _Astaga, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Apakah ini semua karena Victor? Sial! Dia tampan sekali. Rasanya tubuhku bisa terbakar hanya dengan melihat seluruh tubuhnya. Tunggu! jangan bilang kalau ini..._ '

"YUURI HIDUNGMU BERDARAH!" Victor menjerit histeris ketika melihat cairan merah keluar dari hidung Yuuri.

"YUURI! OI KAU TIDAK PAPA?" Yurio juga ikutan histeris. Phichit yang duduk disamping Yuuri juga ikut panik.

'... _jatuh cinta pandangan pertama?_ '

"Eh, aku tidak papa kok. Ini sering terjadi kok, tidak usah khawatir hehe." Yuuri tertawa kecil.

Victor, Yurio, dan Phichit menghela nafas bersamaan. Victor mengambil sapu tangan dari saku kemeja yang ia gunakan, tanpa persetujuan ia membersihkan bekas darah dari hidung Yuuri.

"Jangan membuat kami, terutama aku khawatir lagi ya Yuuri?" Victor tersenyum manis. Sangat manis malahan.

"E..eh baik." Yuuri mengambil sapu tangan yang disodorkan Victor dengan tersipu malu.

Sepertinya mulai sekarang Yuuri harus lebih membiasakan diri apabila berinteraksi seperti tadi dengan Victor.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Russian Classmate**

 **Disclaimer : MAPPA**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Shounnen-ai gagal, EYD is amberegul, bahasa nyampur**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **Saya tidak memaksa ataupun mengharuskan anda untuk membaca cerita ini.**

.

.

Hari pertama kelas bahasa yang diikuti oleh Yuuri Katsuki baru saja berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Untuk hari ini kelas bahasa digurui oleh Mr. Parker. Materi yang diajarkan pun cukup menarik, tidak seperti perkiraan awal Yuuri. Karena namanya kelas bahasa, Yuuri mengira bahwa yang akan dipelajari berputar-putar pada masalah seluk beluk penggunaan bahasa Inggris yang baik dan benar. Ternyata ada banyak hal menarik yang dapat ia pelajari hari ini. Seperti tentang perkenalan budaya setempat, serta perkenalan umum semua murid di kelas tersebut yang berasal dari berbagai macam negara yang berbeda-beda antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Yuuri hei! Kau melamun?" Phichit menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kanannya tepat di hadapan Yuuri.

"Eh? Tidak. Ada apa Phichit-kun?" Yuuri menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian menolehkan netra sewarna arangnya ke arah Phichit yang duduk tepat di samping kirinya.

"Ya sudah. Oh iya apakah kau mau berpasangan denganku untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Mr. Parker tadi?" Phichit tersenyum lebar kearah Yuuri.

Saat akhir pelajaran tadi, memang Mr. Parker memberikan arahan kepada para murid yang mengikuti kelasnya untuk mencari seorang teman untuk mengerjakan tugas yang telah diberikannya secara berpasangan. Nantinya, dua orang ini akan mempresentasikan hasil kerjanya di pertemuan yang akan datang sekitar empat hari dari sekarang.

"Tentu saja aku ma-" kalimat Yuuri terpotong seketika oleh suara cempreng seseorang yang duduk tepat di bagian samping kanannya.

"Tidak! Yuuri akan menjadi pasanganku. Kau cari pasangan yang lain saja sana!" Yurio berkata dengan suara agak tinggi sembari menatap sengit ke arah Phichit. Bahkan Yurio mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yuuri dengan erat. Yuuri langsung salah tingkah dengan perlakuan Yurio tersebut. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Yuuri yang agak gembil.

"Loh? Bukannya kalau ada tugas seperti ini biasanya kau lebih memilih berpasangan dengan Otabek ya? Kok tiba-tiba malah kau ingin berpasangan dengan Yuuri sih? Ha aku tahu! Kalian berdua lagi berantem kaya bulan lalu ya?" Phichit bertanya dengan nada antusias kepada Yurio. Yang ditanyai hanya mendengus keras kepada Phichit.

"Dasar sok tahu." Yurio berujar pelan, ia melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sempat melingkar erat di leher Yuuri beberapa saat yang lalu. Phichit dan Yuuri hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Yurio.

Orang yang dimaksud oleh Phichit adalah Otabek Altin, pemuda asal Kazakhstan. Umurnya hanya terpaut satu tahun lebih tua daripada Yurio. Menurut presentasi yang dilakukan Otabek saat kelas Mr. Parker tadi, ia menyukai hal-hal yang berbau tentang otomotif . Dan fakta mengejutkan lainnya yang baru diketahui oleh Yuuri adalah, Otabek menyebut dirinya sebagai teman hidup terbaik seorang Yuri Plisetsky. Meskipun pernyataan tersebut diucapkan dengan nada yang datar, ketulusan dapat dirasakan di tiap kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Otabek.

Kembali ke situasi awal. Phichit kembali berkata. "Kalau kau mau berpasangan dengan Yuuri sih tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa berpasangan dengan Seung Gil. Tapi kalau nanti Otabek sampai ngambek gara-gara kau lebih memilih berpasangan dengan Yuuri dari pada dengannya, jangan salahkan orang lain ya... Oke Yuri?" Phichit melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Yurio serius.

"Iya, dasar gajah Thailand berisik." Yurio memutus kontak mata antara ia dan Phichit. Yurio lebih memilih untuk memandang white board yang dipasang di bagian tengah depan kelas.

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong Yurio, apa kau tidak mau berpasangan dengan Victor saja? Dia kan sepupumu?" Yuuri bertanya dengan nada heran. Bahkan ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya pelan sambil menatap Yurio yang masih asyik memperhatikan white board yang berisi beberapa coretan yang dituliskan oleh Mr. Parker saat pelajaran berlangsung tadi.

Hening sejenak. Yurio mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yuuri, ia kemudian mengerjapkan matanya pelan selama beberapa saat. Phichit berusaha menahan tawanya tapi gagal. Setitik air mata terlihat dari sudut matanya.

"HAHAHAHA!" Phichit tertawa keras. Yuuri memandang Phichit dengan tatapan heran. Yuuri pun mengalihkan pandangan kepada Yurio. Tapi yang ditatap malah diam saja. Ekspresi Yurio berubah menjadi agak kesal.

"Aku malas sekali jika harus berpasangan dengan kakek tua seperti dia. Lebih baik aku berpasangan dengan Chris saja sekalian dari pada harus bersama dia huh." Yurio mendengus pelan.

"Jangan heran Yuuri. Meskipun saudara sepupu, tapi mereka berdua memang jarang akur. Hampir setiap hari selalu adu mulut tiap waktu. Pagi tadi kau lihat sendiri kan contoh nyatanya?" Phichit berinisiatif untuk memberikan penjelasan kepada Yuuri. Yuuri kemudian mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan Phichit.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu Yurio. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf apabila telah menyinggung perasaanmu." Yuuri memajang wajah penuh rasa bersalah, ia bahkan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Yurio yang melihat reaksi Yuuri langsung gelagapan.

"Ini bukan salahmu Yuuri! Kalau membicarakan masalah kakek tua itu memang entah kenapa moodku langsung berubah buruk. Percayalah ini bukan salahmu, tapi si kakek tua itu!" Yurio menjelaskan dengan cepat. Entah kenapa Yurio merasa tidak enak melihat wajah bersalah Yuuri.

"Loh kok aku yang disalahkan? Aku kan tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau jahat sekali dengan sepupumu ini."

"Oh ternyata Victor. Wah ada Seung Gil dan Christ juga, hai!" Phichit berkata dengan riang. Ia melambaikan tangannya pelan ke arah tiga orang yang baru saja muncul di hadapannya.

"Hai Phichit, Yuri, dan anak baru yang namanya juga Yuuri!" Christ menyapa dengan ramah. Seung Gil yang berdiri di samping Christ hanya tersenyum tipis. Si alis tebal irit bicara seperti biasanya.

"Kau itu gudangnya salah tahu kakek tua." Yurio berkata dengan nada sinis. Victor yang dikatai seperti itu hanya bisa tertawa renyah. Sudah terlalu biasa mendapat kata-kata kasar dari adik sepupunya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kami mau pergi ke kantin dulu sebelum pulang, kalian mau ikut? Kebetulan sudah jam 2 siang. Waktu makan siang sudah lewat sih." Christ membuka obrolan sambil melirik arloji berwarna perak yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Boleh juga, kami ikut." Phichit menjawab dengan semangat.

"Hah kami?" Yuuri menyahut dengan nada bingung kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kepada Phichit.

"Jangan pasang wajah bodoh seperti itu dong Yuuri. Tentu saja kau juga harus ikut! Kantin di college ini menjual makanan dan minuman yang enak loh, rugi kalau kau tidak pernah makan di sana." Phichit menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Yuuri.

"Iya, anggap saja perayaan masuknya kau kelas ini Yuuri." Victor tersenyum menawan ke arah Yuuri. Yuuri yang diberi senyuman seperti itu oleh Victor langsung salah tingkah. Wajahnya terasa sangat memanas.

"Dia kenapa?" Seung Gil menunjuk wajah Yuuri yang sudah memerah sempurna. Semua orang yang ada di sana menatap Yuuri bingung.

"GAWAT! DIA MIMISAN LAGI."

.

.

.

"Sudah merasa baikan Yuuri?" Victor bertanya dengan nada khawatir kepada Yuuri. Yuuri hanya mengangguk singkat, masih belum berani menatap Victor yang duduk di hadapannya. Takut mimisan lagi.

Saat ini Yuuri, Victor, Phichit, Yurio, Christ dan Seung Gil berada di dalam area kantin college mereka untuk makan siang bersama.

Mereka semua sempat panik sebentar saat Yuuri mimisan mendadak di kelas tadi terlebih Phichit, Yurio, dan Victor yang melihat kejadian tersebut sebanyak dua kali dalam seharian ini. Tapi ketika diyakinkan oleh Yuuri bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, barulah mereka semua percaya dan beranjak pergi dari kelas menuju kantin.

Kantin di sini memiliki bangunan khusus yang terletak di bagian timur bangunan utama. Suasana di kantin saat ini tidak terlalu ramai mengingat ini sudah lewat jam makan siang. Tiap-tiap kelas memang memiliki jadwal yang berbeda-beda, tergantung guru yang mengajar kelas tersebut. Meski begitu, waktu normal tiap kelas biasanya berdurasi sekitar 5 jam di selingi dengan sekali waktu bebas selama 30 menit.

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong Yuuri kau tinggal di mana? Kalau dekat dari sini, bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan tugas dari Mr. Parker di tempatmu saja hari ini?" Yurio membuka obrolan, mengacuhkan makanan yang terhidang di hadapannya saat ini.

Yuuri terhenyak sebentar kemudian menyahut pelan "Aku tinggal di apartemen Bloomweirs. Dan maaf sekali Yurio ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan hari ini." Yurio mendesah pelan mendengar penolakan halus dari Yuuri.

"Benarkah Yuuri? Apartemen yang letaknya di dekat medical centre itu kan?" Victor bertanya dengan antusias kepada Yuuri.

"Hem. Ternyata kau tahu juga ya Victor." Yuuri mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Tentu saja. Kan aku juga tinggal di situ." Victor tersenyum konyol sambil menyeruput jus jeruk di hadapannya dengan santai.

"HAH? Kebetulan sekali. Memangnya apartemenmu nomer berapa?" Yuuri menatap Victor tidak percaya.

"Victor di 1607. Aku juga tinggal di situ loh Yuuri di 0709. Kau sendiri?" Phichit menyahut. Victor masih tersenyum konyol ke arah Yuuri.

"Aku? 1307." Yuuri menyahut singkat. Phichit mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti dengan jawaban singkat Yuuri.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal satu lantai dengan Victor kan?" Christ ikutan menimbrung.

"Se..sepertinya begitu." Yuuri menjawab dengan nada gugup. Mungkin ini berita baik, karena ternyata dia satu apartemen dengan Phichit meskipun hanya berbeda lantai saja. Tapi jika masalah satu apartemen dengan Victor? Terlebih satu lantai pula, entah itu berita baik atau berita buruk. Yuuri tidak bisa menebak apa lagi yang akan terjadi pada dirinya beberapa waktu kedepan selama hidup di Adelaide. Kemungkinan besar ia bisa mimisan setiap hari karena sering melihat wajah Victor.

"Cih yang benar saja lebih baik kau pindah dari apartemen terkutuk itu, dari pada kau harus bertemu dengan kakek tua itu setiap hari. Dia pasti akan mendatangimu tiap waktu begitu tau kalau kau tinggal di bangunan apartemen yang sama dengannya, terlebih kalian tinggal satu lantai. Kau bisa pindah ke apartemenku jika kau mau Yuuri." Yurio menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sambil menatap Yuuri yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Loh? Yurio, memangnya kau tidak satu apartemen dengan Victor ya?" Yuuri menatap Yurio dengan tatapan heran.

Yurio mendengus pelan. "Kenapa aku harus satu apartemen dengan kakek tua itu?" Yurio menjawab singkat. Yuuri tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Yurio. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Phichit di kelas tadi memang benar, bahwa Yurio dan Victor tidak pernah akur.

"Dia satu apartemen denganku." Seung Gil yang dari tadi diam menyahut singkat.

"Itu benar, si Yurio ini tinggal satu apartemen dengan Otabek, Seung Gil, dan Guang Hong. Kau tahu kan Otabek dan Guang Hong itu yang mana?" Christ menjelaskan singkat.

"Hem tentu saja! Kau sendiri tinggal di mana Christ?" Yuuri bertanya lagi.

Christ tersenyum tipis. "Aku tinggal di flat berdua dengan temanku. Flatku ada di dekat bus station sekitar sini juga. Kalau mau kau bisa mampir. Victor tahu tempatnya kok." Christ menatap Victor sebentar. Victor yang duduk di hadapan Yuuri mengangguk singkat.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, Otabek dan Guang Hong mana?" Phichit bertanya kepada Christ yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Guang Hong katanya mau langsung pulang untuk belanja keperluan hidup. Kalau Otabek sih aku tidak tahu, dia tadi langsung pulang waktu kelas Mr. Parker berakhir. Mungkin si Yurio itu tahu Otabek pergi kemana." Christ mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yurio. Semua yang duduk di meja tersebut praktis memandang Yurio.

Yurio menghela nafas pelan kemudian berujar singkat. "Kemarin dia bilang ingin mengurus sesuatu, tapi dia tidak bilang kepadaku ingin mengurus apa."

"Yang benar saja, masa pacarnya tidak tahu sih?" Victor bertanya dengan wajah menyebalkan (bagi Yurio). Yang disinggung wajahnya memerah sempurna antara malu dan menahan kesal.

"Aku tidak pacaran dengannya!" Yurio berkata dengan nada kesal, tapi wajahnya sudah dipenuhi semburat merah. Semua yang melihat wajah Yurio tersebut tertawa pelan.

Mereka semua larut dalam obrolan ringan. Yuuri yang merupakan anggota baru dalam kelompok tersebut nampak dapat beradaptasi dengan mudah. Sepertinya mencari teman di lingkungan barunya tidak sesulit perkiraan awal Yuuri.

.

.

.

Yuuri menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di atas tempat tidur yang terdapat di bagian dalam kamar apartemennya. Setelah acara makan siang dengan teman-temannya berakhir, Yuuri, Victor dan Phichit langsung pulang ke apartemen bersama-sama.

Masih segar di ingatannya ketika Yuuri dan Victor berjalan beriringan berdua menuju ruang apartemen masing-masing beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sementara saat itu Phichit telah memisahkan diri terlebih dahulu dari Victor dan Yuuri untuk menuju ruang apartemennya yang berada di lantai sembilan.

' _Yuuri jika ada apa-apa datang saja ya ke kamarku? Aku sedia bantuan 24 jam khusus untukmu._ ' Yuuri masih ingat betul sederet kalimat yang tadi diucapkan oleh Victor. Bahkan saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, Victor mengusap pelan rambut hitamnya. Yuuri menyentuh rambutnya sendiri mengingat-ingat sentuhan yang telah diberikan oleh Victor beberapa saat yang lalu. Sentuhan yang begitu lembut dan hangat itu mampu membuat pikiran Yuuri berkelana kemana-mana.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Saat Yuuri masih asyik bergelut dengan khayalannya, terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang lumayan keras. Suara itu berhasil membuyarkan semua khayalan di kepala Yuuri. ' _Siapa sih?_ ' Yuuri membatin singkat kemudian beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan langkah kaki gontai, ia berjalan pelan mendekati pintu yang menjadi asal sumber suara. Tangan putihnya meraih grendel pintu dan memutarnya pelan.

"Ada ap-" Yuuri belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seseorang yang saat ini berdiri di hadapan Yuuri keburu memotong ucapannya.

"Yuuriiii~ Boleh aku numpang masak tidak? Bahan makanan di kulkasku ternyata sudah habis. Aku malas belanja keluar, jauuuh~."

Ternyata yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini adalah Victor Nikiforov yang mengenakan pakaian santai, sosok yang menjadi objek khayalan Yuuri beberapa menit lalu. Ada yang lebih mengejutkan lagi dari pada ini?

Yuuri bergeming di tempat berdirinya. Otak kecilnya masih mencoba memproses apa yang terdapat di hadapannya saat ini. Victor yang merasa diabaikan oleh Yuuri, langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang apartemen pria asal Jepang tersebut.

Setelah Yuuri mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Ia menutup pintu apartemennya, dan melangkah menyusul Victor yang terlebih dahulu masuk tanpa izin ke dalam ruang apartemennya.

"Yuuriii~ kok berantakan seperti ini sih?" Victor membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang menghadap Yuuri. Yuuri hanya mengerjapkan matanya perlahan.

Yuuri menatap sekeliling yang merupakan ruang tengah apartemen miliknya. Ada beberapa kardus yang sudah dibuka dan diletakkan dengan tidak beraturan di pinggir ruangan. Di bagian tengah ada tumpukan buku serta beberapa barang milik Yuuri yang ia bawa dari kampung halamannya di Jepang.

"Oh itu, aku kan baru saja pindah beberapa hari yang lalu ke sini jadi masih belum sempat beres-beres. Aku sibuk mengurus surat pindah ke sini." Yuuri menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Agak salah tingkah juga diperhatikan oleh Victor dari tadi.

"Kalau begitu kita beres-beres sekarang!" Victor berujar dengan semangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara. Seketika pemuda asal Rusia tersebut melupakan alasan utamanya datang ke ruang apartemen milik Yuuri. Dengan semangatnya Victor meraih tumpukan buku yang berada di bagian tengah ruangan.

"Jangan, tidak usah. Biar nanti aku saja yang membereskannya. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Victor." Yuuri memegang sebelah pergelangan tangan Victor. Victor agak terkejut dengan perlakuan Yuuri, tetapi setelah itu ia tersenyum manis. "Kalau hanya membereskan yang seperti ini sih, aku tidak merasa repot kok." Victor meraih tangan Yuuri yang tadi memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

Dengan posisi tangan yang dipegang erat oleh Victor seperti saat ini, sukses membuat keseluruhan wajah Yuuri memerah sempurna. Yuuri mencoba mengendalikan diri, terutama detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Setelah mengambil nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya, barulah Yuuri mampu berbicara.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkanmu Victor." Yuuri berujar pelan. Victor menatap Yuuri sebentar, kemudian ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Yuuri.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku memaksa untuk membantu. Jika kau menolak aku tidak segan-segan untuk melakukan hal gila loh." Victor tersenyum ke arah Yuuri.

Yuuri mengernyitkan dahi heran. "Hal gila seperti apa?" Yuuri memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Seperti mencium mu? Atau mungkin yang lebih parah dari pada itu? Kau mau yang mana Yuuri?" Victor masih terus tersenyum, ia bahkan berjalan mendekati Yuuri dengan langkah pelan namun pasti. Tepat saat jarak mereka hanya tersisa satu langkah kaki saja, Victor memegang dagu Yuuri. Victor mengangkat dagu Yuuri ke atas hingga tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu. "Yuuri lebih memilih pilihan terakhir ya? Wah aku senang se-"

"BAIKLAH KITA BERESKAN SAMA-SAMA YA VICTOR?!" Yuuri menjawab dengan agak histeris.

Victor agak terkejut dengan teriakan Yuuri yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Victor memasang wajah cemberut kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Padahal aku akan lebih senang jika kau menolak tawaranku saja." Victor memanyunkan bibirnya.

Yuuri tertawa pelan untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya "Kau lucu sekali Victor hahaha."

Victor menghela nafasnya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya "Padahal aku serius." Ia menggumam sendiri.

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu Victor?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Baiklah kita mulai beres-beresnya!" Victor berkata dengan semangat.

Yuuri tersenyum singkat kemudian menuntun Victor untuk membantunya membereskan ruang tengah. Sepertinya mereka berdua akan cukup sibuk dalam beberapa jam ke depan.

.

.

.

Victor terduduk di kursi ruang tengah, ia mengipas-ngipas lehernya dengan tangan kanan. Tak terasa Victor dan Yuuri menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih dua jam untuk membereskan ruang apartemen milik Yuuri.

Yuuri muncul dari dapur sambil menenteng nampan dengan sebuah cangkir kecil di atasnya. Yuuri mendekati Victor yang masih terduduk lesu di kursi ruang tengah yang juga berfungsi sebagai kursi meja makan. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku hari ini Victor. Ini silahkan diminum." Yuuri menyodorkan secangkir teh hijau hangat kepada Victor.

"Wah buatan orang Jepang asli. Terima kasih Yuuri." Victor menerima cangkir teh dari Yuuri dengan semangat. Victor menyeruput teh hijau tersebut dengan perlahan .

"Vkusno!" Victor tersenyum ke arah Yuuri.

"Apakah itu pujian dalam bahasa Rusia?" Victor mengangguk singkat. Yuuri menyambung kalimatnya "Terima kasih kalau begitu, aku senang mendengarnya." Yuuri ikut duduk di hadapan Victor.

"Victor boleh tanya sesuatu?" Yuuri membuka obrolan.

Victor yang masih asyik menyeruput teh hijaunya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yuuri. "Tentu, kau boleh tanya apa saja kepadaku Yuuriii~."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran dari tadi siang, kenapa kau dan Yurio sering tidak akur? Maksudku, kalian kan saudara sepupu, tapi kenapa sering bertengkar begitu?" Yuuri menatap lekat Victor.

Victor menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. "Kami bukannya tidak akur, dari dulu memang seperti itu kok. Sifat dia memang begitu. Kalau aku menyebutnya sih itu loh, kalau kata orang Jepang tsundere." Victor tertawa pelan.

"Tsundere? Oh begitu. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian memilih kuliah di Australia? Bukannya di Rusia ada banyak universitas yang bagus?"

"Awalnya yang punya rencana kuliah di sini hanya aku saja." Victor mengalihkan pandangan pada jendela yang terdapat sekitar 3 meter di samping kirinya. Ia dapat melihat pemandangan kota Adelaide yang dipenuhi aktivitas sibuk masyarakat setempat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yurio?"

Hening sesaat. Victor masih diam. Yuuri agak bingung dengan sikap Victor. Tidak biasanya pemuda Rusia ini terdiam seperti itu.

"Semenjak orang tuanya meninggal dan kakek kami sakit-sakitan, Yurio dititipkan padaku, karena aku sudah terlanjur mengambil beasiswa di sini, Yurio mau tidak mau juga ikut pindah dari Rusia ke Australia bersamaku."

Yuuri tampak terkejut. Ia tidak menduga akan mendapat jawaban yang cukup sensitif seperti ini. Yuuri menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Maaf sudah bertanya hal yang mengganggu seperti itu." Yuuri menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Victor mengalihkan pandangan menatap Yuuri. Netra berwana biru cerah milik Victor menatap Yuuri lekat. Pandangan mata Victor melembut. "Bukan salahmu kok, tenang saja Yuuri."

Yuuri menegakkan kepalanya. Bisa dilihat dengan jelas pemuda di hadapannya saat ini tersenyum hangat. Entah kenapa hanya dengan senyuman seperti itu dapat membuat Yuuri gugup seketika. ' _Jangan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh bodoh_ ' Yuuri mencoba menetralkan pikirannya dengan menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Yuuri kau kenapa?" Victor memandang Yuuri dengan raut khawatir. Yuuri menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok Victor, tidak usah dipikirkan." Yuuri tersenyum lebar ke arah Victor.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... OH IYA!" Victor menepuk kedua tangannya pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa, tadi kan aku pergi ke sini ingin numpang memasak. Astaga aku bahkan melupakan tujuan awalku datang ke sini." Victor menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangan kanan.

"Oh begitu, ku kira apa. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memasang untukmu? Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau telah membantu membereskan apartemenku." Yuuri tersenyum simpul.

"Serius Yuuri? Kau mau memasak untuk ku?"

Yuuri mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Victor. Melihat reaksi Yuuri, Victor beranjak dari tempat duduknya mendadak, dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Yuuri. Setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat, Victor melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Yuuri.

"Ah~ Yuuri baik sekali, kalau begini aku jadi ingin menjadikanmu istri ku deh." Victor mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yuuri. Victor bahkan mengusapkan pipinya pada pipi mulus milik Yuuri.

Wajah Yuuri memerah sempurna. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Victor merasakan terjadi deja vu dalam dirinya.

"YUURI~ KAU MIMISAN LAGI?!"

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

 _Yo minna Melvin desu~_

 _Makasih buat yang udah baca ff gaje ini wkwkwk. Maaf banget kalau masih belum bisa bales review :'). Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran akan saya tampung. Akhir kata saya ucapkan 'mind to review, fav, and follow minna?'_

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **| Aoi Yuuri | Daisyfields Abyss | Fanny Lim | Fumiko23 | HaruNana | Hikaru Rikou | HopingJei | Hwang635 | HyunminCho137 | Kagehoshi Nao | Labrador Eksentriks | MaRi mARi 99 | Miyu Mayada | Nanaho Haruka | Riren18 | Seicu | Tetsuro Kuroo | Uchiha cherry's | Yuchika Kissui | arbeii | siccaaa | uchihapoetri | | Amtrs7227 | Arubita | DellaRo | Guang | HaruNana | prof. creau |**


End file.
